Platica de hombre a hombre
by daniela hervar
Summary: Bolt tiene una cita, pero no contaba con la plática de padre a hijo que le brindó el septimo, asi como algunas cosas de las que se enteraria gracias al tío Sai...Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Legado Ninja. No es Yaoi, comento xq el titulo es medio sugestivo y un mal resumen si tengo bloqueo, pasen a leer les sacara una sonrisa o eso espero


Hola, hola queridos lectores.

Aquí les traigo otro fic de concurso, soy adicta a los retos :P

En esta ocasión nos toca hacer viñetas sobre la nueva generación, así que tuve una lluvia de ideas y aparecieron varias pero solo la de este fic fue la más exitosa, tal vez después desarrolle las otras solo como OS

 _+El viaje en el tiempo de Boruto._ Boruto aparece en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja sin saber cómo llegó ahí ayuda a Naruto contra Madara y conoce al Yondaime

 _+Boruto y la fábrica de palabras._ Adaptación de un libro infantil

 _+La cita con Uchiha Sadara._ Sería la continuacion de esta viñeta.

Bueno sin más les dejo los discrimers correspondientes.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto con su "gracias, totales"... un momento, ¿qué no era Gustavo Cerati? XD

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación " del foro Legado Ninja._

 **Platica de hombre a hombre.**

Boruto siempre fue un buen hijo, tenía parte del carácter de su padre, sonriente e hiperactivo, pero en este momento Bolt se sentía tan parecido a su madre que su sonrojo bien podía competir con el de ella en su juventud.

Uzumaki Boruto, ahora de dieciséis años de edad, tenía esa plática de hombre a hombre con su padre.

-Muy bien Bolt, y así es como vienen los bebes al mundo... ¿alguna pregunta ttebayo?- su padre terminaba su discurso de las flores, las abejas, de papá oso, mamá oso y la cigüeña de Paris.

-Yooo... amm, papá ¿qué tiene que ver esta platica con que te pidiera un poco de dinero para invitar a Sarada-chan a comer ttebasa?- preguntó el Uzumaki menor con una gotita escurriendo por su cien.

El rubio mayor coloco su mano derecha en su mentón, sobándolo pensativo y respondió -bueno pues... cuando yo tenía tu edad Ero-senin me dio la misma platica solo por pedirle ir con él a recolectar información sobre Sasuke-Teme dattebayo- recordó.

-¡Pero el Ero-sennin!, digo, tu maestro Jiraija iba a los congales a recolectar información como no querias que te diera esas platicas, además ¡era un pervertido declarado ttebasa!- alegó Bolt casi gritando.

Ooooooo-ooooooooo-ooooooooO

Ahora el chico iba caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Y ahora con qué cara iba a ver a Sarada cuando llegara a la cita, porque aunque no se lo dijera a su padre, eso era lo que tenía con la chica, una cita. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se enteraba su padre?, seguro la plática hubiera sido peor, aun tenia frescas la palabras de su padre en la mente, ya tenía dinero, pero ahora ya no quería ver a la susodicha chica...

- _Cuando papá oso y mamá oso se quieren mucho, van a un hotel y encargan a bebe oso, entonces ya en privado, papá oso usa unos clones de sombra para..._ \- recordó el inicio de la plática con su padre, sacudio su cabeza para ahuyentarla, pero la conversación seguía ahí - _luego de tocarla suavemente, la gira y cuando lo ve con ojos de no aguantar más le da un apasionado abrazo de oso, donde ambos se vuelven uno solo uniendo sus..._ \- sí, seguía ahí, muy presente.

En este momento deseaba que el Yondaime estuviera vivo y le enseñara a sellar los recuerdos de esa platica, tan bien sellados como Kurama-chan dentro de su padre o los edo-tensei de la cuarta guerra ninja en los pergaminos del tío Sai.

Suspiró, su padre le había arruinado la cita con la Uchiha. Bueno no es como si ella se hubiera resistido mucho en aceptar, más bien, batalló mucho para encontrar el momento adecuado para invitarla, justo cuando su sensei estuviera ocupado y lejos.

La unica oportunidad que tuvo en meses fue hace una semana cuando Sasuke-sensei tuvo que salir a una misión, aunque sabía que Sarada podía tratar con su padre, lo prefería así, solo ellos sabían sus asuntos.

Llego a casa de su amigo Inoji, él le había encargado un cuadro como regalo para Sarada, así que pasó por el encargo.

-Hola Sai-san, ¿se encuentra Inojin?- preguntó con un aura depresiva rodeándolo, aun pensaba que su cita fracasaría.

-Sí, enseguida viene, pero te ves decaído, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el pelinegro ambu.

-Nada, nada, estoy bien- dijo con un movimiento de mano para restarle importancia -solo vine por un encargo para una cita- respondió sin pensar.

-Ah una cita, eso quiere decir que has tenido esa platica de hombre a hombre con tu padre, aún recuerdo cuando la tuve con Inojin hace un par de semanas cuando salió a una cita con Himawari, fue tan lindo, saber que es responsable y harán sus cosas con protección- habló Sai de pronto con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Cómo dijo? ¿Protección? ¿Una cita con Hima..- dijo Bolt aun en shock

-Bien aquí está tu encargo, el cuadro, las flores, los colores que pediste y resalte el rojo del Sharingan como dijiste- interrumpió Inoji, mientras Bolt lo fulminaba con la mirada -¿qué pasa?-

-¿Sales con Hima-chan?- preguntó el Uzumaki apunto de despertar el Rinnegan.

Inojin volteo a ver a su padre y supo que se le había soltado la lengua de mas, maña adquirida gracias a su querida madre -Me pagas después, suerte en tu cita- respondió y cerró la puerta antes de que se desatara la quinta guerra shinobi.

Decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, ya después se encargaría de su mal amigo pervertidor de hermanitas.

Caminando a paso lento encontró a la ojinegra esperando bajo la sombra de un árbol, su cabello meciéndose con el viento y su figura con delicadas curvas le daban el aspecto de una hermosa ninfa. Pensamientos pervertidos inundaron su mente, "gracias papá, justo hoy tenías que tener esa platica conmigo de hombre a hombre" pensó el rubio, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bolt, ¿porque tardaste tanto?, pensé que no vendrías tonka- dijo la chica con su tono serio, una sonrisa de medio lado y volteándose para darle la espalda -vamos, iniciemos nuestra cita- menciono mientras extendía una mano hacia al rubio y volteaba un poco su rostro para mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Bueno al menos Sarada no podía leer mentes y no sabría como Bolt se imaginaba que jugaban a ser mamá osa y papá oso, seguro lo mandaría a volar con un ¡Shanaro!.

 **Fin :3**

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Espero sus lindos comentarios, rosas, alabanzas, abrazos, besos, tortas de la barda, bombas molotov, isotopos radioactivos, memes, etc... (En serio un review seria lindo de su parte :3)_

 _Babye ttebayo_


End file.
